Brownies vs kisses
by Mcbainxgirl
Summary: Todd can't stand the idea of some guy running around with his face, so he goes to the one man he hoped can help him


"**I'm Todd Manning.. not this freak."** For weeks Todd had been telling everyone that. Not just his family, but he also to himself. There was some guy with his old face that claimed to be him. Todd had everything, a Beautiful wife, two daughters he loved more than anything, and two sons. But yet all of that could be taken away. You may as your self who would do such a thing?

T.M. Was the guy Todd blamed for his lack of sleep. The thought of loosing everything scared Todd. Even though he acted tough, he was really terrified. But Todd knew that if he just sat back and let some guy with his old face take his whole life from him, he'd regret it. So Todd knew exactly what he had to do.

_BOOM BOOM_

Todd pound loudly on the door of John Mcbain's apartment. He rolled his eyes as he waited impatiently for the Lieutenant to answer. _Now John Mcbain wasn't just any Lieutenant. He was the guy Todd had pissed off so many times. The guy that arrested his ass every chance he got. But strangely enough, when Todd was up a creek without a paddle John always helped him out no matter how much he couldn't stand Todd._

"**Alright alright.." **The door flung open quicker than Todd expected. **"Oh..Its you Manning.."** John stood there with a blank expression on his face. He spoke softly to Todd, in his raspy voice.

"**Hey Buddy.." **Todd said as a funny grin appeared on his face. The very grin that appeared whenever Todd was drunk, or trying to make nice with Tea after a fight.

"**Buddy?"** John shook his head, and groaned. **"Are you drunk again Manning?" **John couldnt help but wonder why Todd had such a smart ass grin on his face.

Todd tilted his head slightly, and laughed. **"Nah.." **he paused for a moment, only to walked right into John's apartment, right past john. **"I came here to talk to you."** Todd stated, as he looked around John's place making sure they we're alone.

John couldn't believe Todd just wanted into his apartment. _Did he have a death wish?.. Although it was Todd, he did stupid things like this all the time. _"**If you wanted to talk, couldn't you have just said whatever you needed to in the hall way?"** John took a deep breath, as he closed the door. It was obvious Todd wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Todd put both hands in his pockets. **"I needed to talk to you..in private." **

"**Well.. I'm listening Manning.."** he sighed. "**not that I have much of a choice."**

Todd nodded his head slowly. **"John.. I need you to know I care about my family a lot.."** he watched john's facial expressions carefully. **"I know Its your just to protect people.."** he pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. **"So..I need you to protect my family."** he stopped and looked down at his feet. **"..and me."**

John walked over to his mini fridge and grabbed two beers. He listened to Todd ramble on about how he loved his family, but what caught his attention was when he said he wanted to be protected himself. John made his way over to Todd. **"You want me to protect your family..and you?"** he chuckled. **"since when do you ask for my help?"**

Todd could tell that John wasn't really taking his seriously. **"Yes..i want your help."** he noticed john had two beers in his hand and wondered if john was going to offer him one, or piss him of and make wait.

John nodded his head slowly, trying to wrap his head around Todd's words. He noticed Todd was eying up the beers he was holding. John shook his head and held up one of them. **"here.."** he offered one to Todd.

Todd took it from John quickly, acting as though he was a child in a candy store Todd grabbed the bottle like he was claiming it all his. He opened the beer and took a drink.

John could tell it was going to be a very long night. He was about to sit down when Todd stopped him. Todd's hands grabbed onto John's arm and pulled him toward him.

John gave Todd a dirty look. "I give you a beer..and This is the thanks I get..not being able to relax in my own home, Manning?"

Todd held onto John's arm tightly. "No sitting.." he cleared his throat, and set down the beer john gave him. " I need protection from.. That T.M guy."

"**You... need..Protection?"** he snickered. **"From T.M?"** he continued to laugh. "Wake up call Manning.. I took him to jail, remember?" he shook his head. **"You were the one who told me to remember?"** he rolled his eyes, setting down his beer next to Todd's. **"Your definitely off your rocker Manning.."** John not only thought Todd was over reacting, but he knew if anyone needed protection it was T.M

_Todd could tell that John was pretty protective about T.M, but he wasn't about to let john believe any of the guys' lies no matter how much John hated todd, he had to make John believe him_

"**Alright..now if you Don't mind leaving?"** he smiled. **"And you can even take your beer with you.. I'm feeling generous tonight manning" **John started to walk towards the door but Todd protested.

"Are you saying after everything your still taking his side?" he followed John.

John stopped dead in his tracks.** "I'm not taking anyone's side Manning, okay?.."**

Todd bit the bottom of his lip as he stared at John. "**Oh Come on john..I saw how you were at the Movie premiere.. you two were buddy-buddy with eachother"**

John leaned against the door and shook his head. **"you know Manning if I didnt know better I'd say your jealous.."**

Todd's mouth opened slowly, as if he was about to say something but smirked instead. Then it hit him, The perfect idea, it was beyond crazy, but he knew that at this very moment he was willing to try anything to win over John. Todd stepped closer to john. **"Maybe I am.."** he tilted his head slightly, still approaching John. He stopped only inches away from John's face. _It reality Todd couldn't stand how frustrating, annoying, smart, and heroic john was. But he had to admit they did have their good moments._

John's eyes began to widen as Todd got closer. He thought maybe he was hearing things when Todd had said '_Maybe'. _**"What are you doing Manning.." **he asked as he gave Todd a disapproving look.

Todd tried to keep a straight face as he whispered. "**Something I should have done in that warehouse..but you stopped me.." **he said, thinking back to the time when he was going to give John mouth-to-mouth, when he thought John was going to die.

John gave Todd a puzzled look, thinking back to the warehouse, He was about to reply when he felt warm lips press against his. 'What!' he thought silently as he started at Todd.

Todd smirked to himself as he pressed his lips harder against John's. It only lasted a couple seconds, but you could tell John was not really sure what to make of that at all as he pulled away quickly.

John pushed Todd away, giving himself some breathing air. **"what the hell was that manning?"** he seemed to yell in Todd's face.

But all Todd could do was smirk.** "Oh that.. Well Honestly, It was me giving you an idea of what your gonna miss..when your off protecting that freak show fake.."**

John narrowed his eyes,as though nothing was making any sense. **" so you kissed me!" **

Todd began to nod his head. **"Well.. i dont know how to make brownies..so i thought a kiss was the next best thing.."**

John continued to look at Todd with a very puzzled expression. **"mmm..Right."** he shook his head. **"I cant even began to understand what the hell goes on in that head of yours.."**

Todd smiled, and picked up his beer. **"and thats another reason why I think you'll miss me Mcbain.."** he opened John's apartment door.

"**Wait.. so your just going to go?"** John looked at the door way.

"**Yeah.." **he lifted one eye brow, as he began to walk out. **"I really do leave people wanting more, dont I?" **he smirked, feeling accomplished that he got John's attention. Todd closed the door behind him, and headed back to his place, with a big smile still on his face.

"**What the hell just happened..." **were the first word out of his mouth as Todd left. John shook his head. "**I guess thats manning for you." **he shrugged.**"Looks like Tea needs to keep a closer eye on her husband.."** he took his very first sip of his beer. **"Although, we all know Manning's actions are pretty spontaneous."** he groaned as he thought about the kiss. He made a disgusted face. **"I have a feeling Todd's not going to let me forget about this.."**


End file.
